


Still

by Starbuck09256



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Fluff, MSR, post orison, season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27701108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starbuck09256/pseuds/Starbuck09256
Summary: post orison scene
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Still

Lights flicker against the dark road. You watch the street lights illuminating tiny spots of earth as images filter in and out of focus. You killed him, you ended it. You felt the devil pull the trigger. You felt the rush of air fly out of your lungs as his body crashed to the ground. Mulders voice not even a whisper in the stillness you felt in that moment. He deserved it, he tried to kill you. You or him. Him or you. Survival. Your mind categorizing every feeling into tiny compartments when all you feel is numbness spreading through your whole body like the cancer had. How many years can you go on just surviving? How many more close calls before death is no longer just a stranger at the door. The darkness has been all encompassing. Once you found solace in darkness. The stillness offering a comfort you’ve only ever felt in your dreams.

Mulders hand covering your own as you yearn for that stillness once more. Mulder isn’t still, constant movements, between his lips his hands his legs. Someone so strong that time can’t capture him long enough. But his hand is still on yours letting his comfort and warmth spread through you. He is still for you, letting his light feed your soul. Chasing away those remaining specks of darkness like the dawn.

Your breath is shaky even hours later after wounds have been cleaned medication taken statements made. Now as he pulls up to an old brick building covered in ivy, you barely notice him crouched next to you holding both your hands with the passenger door open. The cool morning air swirling around you stealing the warm confides you lost your thoughts in. His eyes capture yours the pools of brown and green deep and still. He places his warm hands on your cheeks as you continue trying to breathe to remember that you can breathe that you made it you escaped, you survived. Your lips tremble, your eyes closing letting his touch chase away the last bits of evil. You lean forward and his lips touch yours, soft and still.


End file.
